Trygalle Trade Guild
The Trygalle Trade Guild was the most effective and most expensive courier service on any continent. It was renowned for using the Warrens to travel from place to place, saving a great deal of time as the Warrens reduced the amount of time needed to travel great distances. The Trygalle Guild did not, however, request permission of the Warren residents before travelling through them, and so Trygalle Guild caravans were frequently attacked by all manner of creatures/demons. This made Trygalle Trade Guild missions extremely dangerous, and hence expensive. Despite the cost, their services were so highly desired that they did not need to advertise openly.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.505-506 The Trygalle Guild's High Mages were so powerful that it was said they could access Warrens that not even the Malazan Empire's best mages could enter unaided.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.728-730 Trygalle Trade Guild caravans were composed of from one to a variable number of enormous gaudily painted carriages, each usually pulled by six/nine (or even as many as 20) horses, depending on the quantity and weight of what (or who) was being transported. The Daru thief, Crokus, recognized the Trygalle Guild carriages as having been manufactured by "Bernuk's", located near the Lakefront in Darujhistan. To reduce the risk, Trygalle Guild caravans' transit through Warrens were conducted at breakneck speed, and the Trygalle Guild equipages tried to stop for nothing. The Guild carriages were guarded by a large number of heavily armed and armoured shareholders, stationed upon the roofs of the carriages, to which they were attached by leather harnesses. The weapons of these Trygalle Guild caravan guards were sometimes darkened and smeared with unknown substances. Despite this rate of travel, the Guild carriages were usually scarred and fire-scorched from encounters within the Warrens. Karpolan Demesand (mage-merchant and original Trygalle Trade Guild caravan master) suspected that the Trygalle Guild horses were in the process of acquiring a taste for wild terror.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.505-506Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.517-518Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, US TPB p.335-337The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.352Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.69-71 The unofficial motto of Trygalle Trade Guild shareholders (even after a particularly disastrous mission) was "We've had worse trips."The Bonehunters, Chapter 11, US HC p.381Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.540 On the other hand, the most common reaction of those new to travelling via Trygalle Trade Guild caravan was (along the lines of) "These people have all lost their minds."The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.358Toll the Hounds, Chapter 14, US TPB p.461 The Guild shareholders referred to their trips through the Warrens as "the Ride".The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.119 The Trygalle Trade Guild, itself, originated in the small fortress city of Trygalle, situated south of the Lamatath Plain, on the continent of Genabackis - (Councillor Coll of Darujhistan thought that Trygalle was located near Elingarth).Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.506-507Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US TPB p.138 The Trygalle Trade Guild was born of a dubious alliance of mages (one of whom, a Trygalle Trade Guild founder, was Karpolan Demesand), as well as a motley collection of local pirates and wreckers. At the time of the march of the Chain of Dogs in Seven Cities, the Trygalle Guild had only recently opened an office in Darujhistan. All employees of the Trygalle Trade Guild were made shareholders, which, as intended, increased their loyalty to the business' success and shareholders' willingness to take the necessarily dangerous risks that were fundamental to Trygalle Guild missions. In addition, there was a popular policy (known as "earning the spike") which meant that if a particular shareholder was killed in the course of active duty, that shareholder's family would be awarded twice the payback than the shareholder would have received for that particular mission if he/she had completed it alive.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.506-507The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.358 Kruppe was a well known shareholder within the Trygalle Trade Guild,Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US TPB p.139 and was the only shareholder not known to actually travel with it. In Deadhouse Gates The Trygalle Trade Guild was hired by Dujek Onearm, with some help from Quick Ben and the T'orrud Cabal, to help provision the refugees of the 'Chain of Dogs' after their disastrous river crossing in Vathar Forest.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.504-508 The Trygalle Guild also delivered some much appreciated munitions to Fiddler in Tremorlor in Seven Cities.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.517-518 In Memories of Ice Kruppe was revealed to be an investor in the Trygalle Trade Guild. He convinced the Noble Council of Darujhistan to hire the Trygalle Guild to transport supplies to the allied armies of Dujek and Caladan Brood during the war with the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US TPB p.138-139/143 The resulting Trygalle Guild caravans, led by Haradas, had an even more difficult time passing through the usual Warrens than would have been 'normal' because the Crippled God had poisoned the Warrens. Haradas approached the Bonecaster Silverfox to ask permission for the Trygalle Trade Guild to send its caravans through the Warren of Tellann, because this T'lan Imass Warren would provide a safer route as it was immune to the poison infecting the other Warrens. Silverfox assented to Haradas' request, but was surprised to learn that the Trygalle Guild sorcerers were already capable of gaining access to Tellann. The Bonecaster claimed that not even the most powerful of the Malazan Empire's mages had accomplished such a feat unaided. Haradas said the Trygalle Trade Guild had chosen not to make use of Tellann, without first getting permission, out of respect to the T'lan Imass, and due to the ready accessibility of less "uncivilised" Warrens usuable in more 'normal' times. Shortly after the Siege of Capustan, Quick Ben collected munitions from the Bridgeburners' supplies and contracted with the Trygalle Trade Guild to have the munitions delivered to Fiddler in Seven Cities.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.775-776This was the shipment Fiddler received at Tremorlor in Deadhouse Gates.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.517-518 In The Bonehunters After their string of deliveries in Seven Cities, Karpolan Demesand and his crew rested up in Ehrlitan. Two of their newer shareholders, Artara and Nisstar, ran afoul of Apsalar when they thought to bring information about the Shadow Dancer back to their master.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.116-120 In Toll the Hounds Gruntle decided to join the Trygalle Trade Guild as a shareholder, as he figured that he could make far more money with it than he could as a regular caravan guard. The Trygalle Guild caravan that Gruntle was hired for was one to be led by the Trygalle Trade Guild merchant-mage, Master Quell - who, with his surviving shareholders, had just returned to Darujhistan. Gruntle learned that the next Trygalle Guild mission that Master Quell was going to be leading (and which Gruntle joined) was to transport the Trell, Mappo Runt, to the continent of Lether where Mappo hoped to be reunited with Icarium.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.85Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.201-202/204/227-228 Official Members of the Trygalle Trade Guild * Caravan Masters/Mistresses and Sorcerers/Sorceresses (known by name): ** Darpareth Vayd – caravan mistress and sorceress ** Haradas – caravan mistress and sorceress ** Karpolan Demesand – one of the original Trygalle Trade Guild founders - caravan master, sorcerer, and merchant ** Master Quell – caravan master, navigator and sorcerer * Shareholders (known by name): ** Amby Bole – a retired Mott Irregular - male caravan guard with Master Quell ** Artara – a Pardu - female caravan guard with Karpolan Demesand ** Ephras - male caravan guard with Karpolan Demesand ** Faint - female caravan guard with Master Quell ** Glanno Tarp - male carriage driver with Master Quell ** Gruntle - male caravan guard with Master Quell ** Jula Bole – a retired Mott Irregular - male caravan guard with Master Quell ** Nisstar – a Pardu - female caravan guard with Karpolan Demesand ** Precious Thimble – a retired Mott Irregular - female magic user (witch) with Master Quell ** Reccanto Ilk - male caravan guard with Master Quell ** Stebar - male caravan guard with Karpolan Demesand ** Sweetest Sufferance - female caravan guard with Master Quell ** Thyrss - female caravan guard with Karpolan Demesand ** Yorad - male caravan guard with Karpolan Demesand *Other (unnamed) Shareholders: **Drivers **A multitude of caravan guards (male and female) **Servants (one, at least, known to travel with Karpolan Demesand)The Bonehunters, Chapter 10, US HC p.352 Notes and references de:Trygalle-Handelsgilde Category:Guilds Category:Trygalle Trade Guild Category:Merchants